


Prompt: Stray Italian Greyhound

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stiles likes to sneak his way into people's hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles seemed to slowly wiggle his way into Derek's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Stray Italian Greyhound

Derek never expected to fall for someone like him. He was contented in his glass half empty life. It was a dismal life but at least he knew his feelings.

He knew there was no happy ending and he was relieved to know that early in life. At least he thought he knew that.

Then he just had to come along and rewrite everything. He never shut up but he brought a sense of sunlight into Derek’s life. He never sat still and was sarcasm personified but for some reason to Derek he was comfort.

 For some reason he felt like home. So as much as he tried to fight his emotions and question what he was supposed to do with him. He could not change the fact that Stiles had come in and changed everything. He also couldn’t deny that he was starting to not mind.


End file.
